Warforged
Warforged are a race of living constructs initially created by Absinthe to bring order to her homeland in Xepher. In the short time since their inception, they have separated into three groups: the Battledale Warforged who remain loyal to the Council of the Primes, the Algatron Warforged, who followed their own path and formed 'family' clans that rule themselves, and the Darkforged, whose programing became corrupted, leading them to attack their own kind and see living creatures as lesser beings. Appearance The appearance of an individual Warforged can vary widely depending on which foundry they are from. All Warforged have a rune on their forehead that bears the mark of their foundry, and most have a shield on their right shoulder indicating their generation, legion, and assigned task. Algatron Warforged instead have a shield bearing their chosen house. Warforged from the Foundry of Cold Steel are the most common type of Warforged. They typically stand 6'6" to 6'10" and weigh around 350 lbs. They tend to have little in the way of facial features, one or two glowing eyes, no real mouth, nose or ears. Algatron FoCS Warforged tend to be more individualistic, creating facemasks that resemble natural predators or fantastic monsters. Warforged from the Foundry of Quicksilver have similar features to FoCS Warforged, though they are more likely to have two or three eyes. They also tend to customize their face-plates, adding new lines of filigree or detailing to denote great battles they were a part of or great beasts they've taken down. They are usually shorter, standing 6'-6'6" and weighing 250 to 300 lbs. Foundry of Blood Warforged are the most individualized and expressive Warforged. Their face-plates are sculpted to resemble humans, elves or other humanoids, and they attach coils or chain links to the top of their head that act like hair. Their bodies are also sculpted to more closely resemble living creatures as well. They are more likely to identify themselves are 'male' or 'female', and wear clothing matching current fashion trends. They average 6' tall and weigh around 180 lbs. Foundry of Faith Warforged are the strangest looking Warforged. Their frames are usually completely wooden, or stranger materials, and sculpt their face-plates to resemble animals or even the holy symbol of their chosen deity. Of all the Warforged, they are the most likely to not bear a shield on their shoulder, being more concerned with their religion's iconography. They are usually around 6'4" and weigh around 280 lbs. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society Religion Relations Adventurers Racial Traits The follow are the racial traits for warforged: *'Foundry Born:' Unlike most races, warforged ability scores vary depending on which foundry they originate from. **''Foundry of Cold Steel: ''+2 Str, +2 Con, -2 Int. This is the largest foundry, producing the most warforged. They are warriors of the highest caliber though not terribly bright. **''Foundry of Quicksilver:'' +2 Dex, +2 Con, -2 Cha. Warforged from this foundry are built for speed and power for which they sacrifice a portion of the constructs personality program. **''Foundry of Blood: ''+2 Int, +2 Cha, -2 Str. This foundry mixes precious dragon blood into the metal of the warforged giving them access to arcane power. The effort here is to give these constructs greater force of personality, but it sacrifices the strength of the body. **''Foundry of Faith: +2 Wis, +2 Char -2 Dex. '''This is the smallest foundry and produces the most complex warforged. The intricate processes necessary to give these constructs access to divine magic tend to leave it slower than other warforged. *'Medium: Warforged have a no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Darkvision: '''Warforged have Darkvision out to a range of 120 feet. *'Normal Speed:' Warforged have a move speed of 30'. *'Living Construct:' While similar to constructs they are not constructs and gain no construct abilities or traits. They do however gain similar abilities. They are immune to bleed, sleep, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, and energy drain. They gain a +2 on saves versus disease, paralysis, and poison. They cannot heal naturally and the heal skill cannot be used to heal them. A Craft (armor smithing) check can be used identically as a Heal check to heal deadly wounds once per hour, but this requires 1 lb of metal. They can be healed by repair spells and spells that repair inanimate objects such as ''mending. Any spell that heals living creatures and any spell that does negative energy damage only has half of the effect on warforged. When reaching 0 hit points, they do not lose hit points from strenuous activity and automatically stabilize when reduce below 0 hit points. When reduced to their negative constitution score, a Warforged is destroyed. They can only be returned to life by Miracle, Resurrection, True Resurrection, and Wish. Warforged do not need to sleep, eat, or breathe but may still eat and still benefit from consumables such as potions. They still require 8 hours of rest to recover spells. *'Composite Plating:' Warforged are outfitted with built in body armor. They cannot wear armor. It cannot be removed but it can be repaired like armor. It can be enchanted like standard armor but the warforged bust be present for the entire process. Armor spikes may also be added to the plating and these spikes can benefit from any enhancement to their natural attacks. Composite plating can be magically enhanced but the Warforged must be present for the entire process. In an effort to optimize their combat effectiveness, the warforged have developed several types of composite plating. The warforged may pick of the of the following bonus feats: Adamantine Body, Darkwood Body, Ferrous Body, Mithral Body , or Unarmored Body. *'Slam:' Warforged have a slam attack. This attack deals 1d4 damage. If using a one handed weapon and nothing in their offhand, it can be used as a secondary attack. Alternate Racial Traits Race Specific Rules Warforged Feats Alternate Favored Class Options *'Alchemist-' +1/2 to the number of bombs the warforged can make per day. *'Barbarian-' +1/4 to the barbarians flat damage reduction. *'Cavalier-' +1 to either the mount's hit points or skill points. *'Fighter-' +1 to the warforged's CMD versus any 2 maneuvers. *'Inquisitor-' +1/2 to Intimidate check and knowledge checks to identify creatures. *'Machinesmith-' +1/2 Craft(Armor smith) checks, or +1/6 Machinesmith trick. *'Sorcerer-' +1 spell to the list of known spells. It must be at least one level lower than the highest level of spell the sorcerer can cast. *'Summoner-' +1/4 to the summoner's evolution points. Subraces *Warforged Charger *Warforged Scout Warforged Equipment *Warforged Grafts